


We're Reliable With The Ladies!

by Twackycat



Series: I'm A Girl In A World In Which My Only Job Is To Marry Rich [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Awkward situations, Burr Doesn't Care, But he and Alex are the best siblings!, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Alex, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Hercules has known all along, I don't mean for him to, Lafayette is an amazing big brother, Lafayette keeps showing up, Martha Washington is a Mom, and he knows when to get somebody else to help, and he knows when to help, fem!alex, tags will be added with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: Five and one, of people finding out Alex is a woman and being supportive, and one who isn't.





	1. Lafayette

Alex slipped into the tent she shared with Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette, sparing a glance over her shoulder as she did so. She made sure to close the flap of the tent and then hurried over to the trunk that rested at the foot of her bed. It was beyond time for her to change her clothes, but she hadn’t gotten a chance to slip away from the boys in several days.

Letting out a sigh, she quickly shucked off her coat, sighing as she immediately felt the cool breeze that had been stopped by the garment. Almost all of the other men had shed their coats weeks ago, but she suffered through the heat, well aware that just a shirt would be too risky.

She quickly untucked her shirt, annoyed that even the smallest shirts swamped her scrawny frame. Grabbing the hem, she pulled the shirt off quickly, grimacing when sweat stuck it to her back. She threw it to the top of her cot, and started to dig through her trunk for a clean shirt. Finally finding one at the bottom, she stood up as she turned it over in her hands, trying to find the bottom of the shirt. She nearly screamed when a loud gasp came from the tent flap.

“Alexandre!” Lafayette started towards her, concern written all over his face. Alex froze as she stared at one of the young men she considered her friends. “How did you hurt yourself this time?” That shook her out of her daze and she scrambled to yank on the shirt in her hands.

“I’m fine.” Alex might have snapped a little sharper than she had intended, but fear coursed through her as he continued to draw closer. “It’s nothing.”

“Mon Petit Lion, this is cannot be nothing,” Lafayette was right in front of her, and she shook her head as she tried to take a step back, only to fall onto her cot. In a second, one of his hands had pulled the bottom of her shirt up to her chin and the other was pressed against her ribs just underneath the bandages. “Where are you hurt?”

A whimper escaped from her throat, as Alex pushed his hands away. Curling up, she tucked her arms in front of her chest as her eyes started to burn. His hands weren’t deterred at all, easily pushing past her defenses. Both of them froze when the questing hand found the bandages. Nothing changed for a second, like time stood still.

“Oh…” It was a whisper, but in the silence of the tent, it was louder than a gunshot. Alex squeezed her eyes shut at the word, and Lafayette’s hands disappeared in an instant. She bit her lip as tears started to roll down her cheeks, and her chest ached more than usual as she suppressed the sobs that were bubbling up in her chest.

Lafayette started to babble in a mix of French and English, stumbling over an apology. She doesn’t hear any of it over the sound of her rapid breathing. His face suddenly appeared in front of her vision and she flinched back, which just caused him to frown harder. Slowly he reached forward and uncurled her hands away from her chest, enveloping them in his larger hands. They stayed unmoving for what seemed like eternity, before Alex’s eyes flitted up to meet Lafayette’s.

“Alexandre, Merde, I am so sorry.” He kissed her knuckles, and kept them pressed against his lips as he gathered his thoughts. “I should have listened to you, and respected your boundaries. And while I am horrified at how I found out - I deeply wish it had been your choice, because you trusted me – you are still mon petite lion.”

Lafayette lent forward and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Alex bit her lip as more tears welded up. After Washington’s acceptance, she didn’t expect to ever receive such a warm welcome again. Lafayette frowned at the tears.

“Non, do not cry.” He gently thumbed away the tears. “Lions do not cry.” Alex shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her middle, curling in on herself again.

“But I’m not a lion. I’m a coward and a fraud.” Lafayette made a wounded sound as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Non, You are the bravest person I know. This just makes my nickname more accurate. After all, Lionesses are the ones who do most of the work and are the ones you should truly be terrified of.” She gave him a watery smile, and wrapped her arms around his heck as she leaned her head against his. They stayed like that for a minute or so, basking in each other’s presence. Eventually Alex let go of him.

“Thank you.” Her voice is soft and rough, but both of them ignore it.

“Is nothing. It is what big brothers are for.” Alex gave him a small shove as she scoffed.

“I’m a year older than you!” Lafayette stuck his tongue out at her.

“True, but that does not make you any bigger.” He then scooped her up off her bed, smiling at the small squeak he got from her. Alex slapped her palm against his chest a few times before he finally set her down.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her bed and picked up the coat that laid there. It was gently pulled from her hands and when she spun around to confront him, Lafayette held it out of her reach.

“Do not forget to tuck your shirt.” She rolled her eyes at this, but quickly complied and held her hand out in waiting. “Please do not suffocate yourself unnecessarily. The other two will not notice.” She bit her lip, but nodded in a silent promise. He then smiled and held the coat up so she could just slip her arms into it. Settling the coat on her slim shoulders, Lafayette dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head. “Take the world by storm, little lion.”


	2. Burr

Ever since Lafayette found out, things got a little easier for Alex. Her self-proclaimed brother was always willing to distract their friends long enough for her to sneak away in the evenings long enough to pee. It wasn’t too hard during the day because so many things were going on that nobody noticed if she disappeared for a few minutes. But in the evenings when all four of them were in the tent, if she tried to leave the others would try to come with her. Lafayette was a blessing for keeping them distracted.

Alex always traipsed into the surrounding woods quite a bit farther than any of the men ever did just as a precaution, and she had never once been bothered while going about her business. Of course she couldn’t stay that lucky for that long. She had just wiped with a rag she saved just for that purpose, and stood up when a voice spoke up.

“Men usually do that standing up.” Alex spun around to see Burr leaning against a tree several feet away.

“How long have you been standing there?” She growled this as she scrambled to pull her pants up, glaring as hard as she could at him.

“Not very, I am a man if honor after all.” They stared at each other for several seconds before Alex mustered up the courage to speak again.

“What are you doing out here?” She took a small, hesitant step backwards as she spoke, warry of Burr and his intentions.

“I’d assumed it’d be obvious. I followed you.” Alex rolled her eyes at that, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“But why?”

“Over the past month I noticed you coming out here every evening at around the same time. At first I assumed that you were just relieving yourself, but I quickly realized you were taking too long.” Burr stayed leaned against the tree, never once making a move closer to her.

“So you decided to follow me to see if I was a spy.”

“It was a logical assumption when I thought you were a man.” And now they were to the real root of the conversation, what Burr had just found out.

“And what are you going to do with that information?”

“Nothing. I know you’re not a spy, so why should I care?” Alex was silent as she just stared at him. “You have a brilliant mind, and it’s badly needed by the continental army. The fact you’re a woman shouldn’t matter.”

“But it does matter,” Alex bit out bitterly. “It’s a man’s world.”

“That certainly doesn’t seem to be stopping you.” Burr then pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against and started walking, only to stop again after a few steps. “But may I suggest standing in the future? Wait until it’s a little darker out, lean against a tree and go closer to camp. It would be less suspicious that way.”

With that Alex was left staring as Burr walked away. Shaking herself from her stupor, she waited a minute or so before she started back towards the camp. As she walked, Alex couldn’t help but wonder if Burr really wasn’t going to say anything about his new knowledge.

Lafayette knew something had happened immediately, and after she’d confided in him, he asked if she wanted him to threaten Burr. Appreciating the offer, she declined, not wanting to provoke the man. Alex was so jumpy her other tentmates began to grow concerned as well. Waving them off, she stayed tense for nearly a month before realizing that maybe Burr really didn’t care. That or he was keeping things close to his chest like he did with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, I am planning on having the fact Burr knows be important later on in the series.


	3. Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the entirety of this chapter was written on my phone, and I have no beta. All mistakes are mine.

Alex let out a sigh as she let her head rest in the crook of her elbow on the desk in front of her. Her other arm was wrapped around her stomach as her abdomen clenched and unclenched painfully. She stayed still, simply taking deep breaths as she waited for the uncomfortable feeling to pass. Of course it was then that Washington walked into the tent.

Sitting up straight, she quickly picked up the quill on the desk and started writing. Washington’s footsteps stopped behind her, and she chanced a glance up at him. He immediately frowned when he saw her pale complexion and the beads of sweat on her forehead. Gently he reached forward and placed his hand against her forehead, keeping it there for several seconds.

“I’m fine, sir.” Washington brushed Alex’s hair out of her face as he continued to look down at her with concern.

“You’re not running a fever.” Alex opened her mouth, but was quickly cut off. “That doesn’t mean you’re fine. It’s obvious that you’re not.”

“I have a bit of a stomach ache, sir.” That was a bit of an understatement on her part; the cramps were so bad she just wanted to curl up and cry. The dull pain of her lower back and the ache of her breasts underneath her bindings only added to her misery. Washington frowned as he looked down at her, clearly seeing through her lies.

“Do you want the rest of the day off?” She shook her head.

“No sir, I can still work, besides I don’t want the others fussing over me.” He chuckled a little at that, but wasn’t convinced.

“Alex,” Washington’s voice was soft and full of concern, and that was what broke the flood gates. Tears started to prickle earnestly at the corners of her eyes and she bit her lip as she tried to fruitlessly wipe away the tears before he saw them. “Come here.”

Alex let the man she saw as a father pull her up from the chair and cradle her against his chest. Washington was a firm supporting presence, but standing didn’t make her feel any better. It just made her dizzy and even more nauseous than before. It also caused a slimy, sticky feeling between her legs.

Biting her lip, she tried not to cry more as she looked down. Alex closed her eyes and let out a shuddering sigh, wishing she could block the red stain between her legs from her mind. How could she have forgotten about menstruation? All the symptoms suddenly made sense. She tried to step away from Washington, not wanting to get blood on him.

“Alex?” He continued to hold her against his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

“I realized what’s wrong.” There was silence for a second before she continued. “I’m menstruating.” He hummed for a few seconds even as he continued to rub her back. He then stopped but gently cupped her face to make her look up at him.

“Alex, I want to help you, but I know nothing about that.” She cast her eyes down, it wasn’t like she was expecting him to be able to help. “My wife however would.” Alex tensed. She hadn’t had very much interaction with Mrs. Washington before, but she knew she could trust her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes and gave a nod. He gave her a smile, and then started towards the entrance of the tent. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

With that Washington disappeared from the tent, leaving Alex standing all alone. Carefully she sat down on the very edge of the chair, mindful of the blood seeping from between her legs. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands as she tried to calm down and wait patiently.

Alex jumped when she heard the tent flap open, surprised at how quickly Washington had returned. Upon looking up, she was relieved to instead to see Lafayette. He of course immediately took in her posture and the puffiness off her eyes and swept her up into a hug.

“What is wrong, petit lion?” She shook her head against his chest, and she knew he wasn’t happy with the answer. “Are you getting help?” A nod. “Okay.” He squeezed her a little tighter before releasing her, and motioning for her to sit back down. “Where is the General?”

“He said he’d be back in a little bit.” Lafayette nodded and immediately launched into a story about what John and Hercules just got up to during training. Within minutes Alex was laughing, her mind off of her situation.

“Lafayette, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Both Alex and Lafayette jumped slightly when Washington spoke as he looked at the two with a fond smile. He then glanced at Alex with a questioning eyebrow.

“He already knows.” Lafayette frowned in confusion for a second before he nodded. Washington just gave him a sharp nod, and then turned back to his wife, ushering her more into the tent. Alex turned to Lafayette. “Would you be willing to help me out real quick?”

“Oui, of course! What is it you need?” Lafayette bounced on the balls of his feet, eager to help in any way that he could.

“Will you fetch a pair of pants from my trunk?” She smiled at his energy, once again relieved that he was supportive of her.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He then boldly placed a quick kiss to her hair before walking out of the tent. Alex was so relieved that he didn’t ask questions she almost missed that Washington had followed him out, leaving her alone with his wife.

“I can imagine that George is having a talk with that boy right now.” Alex flushed at the implications of her statement.

“It’s nothing like that. He is practically my brother.” Mrs. Washington just hummed as she came closer, taking a bag off her shoulder as she did. Alex hesitantly accepted the bag.

“George treats all his aides like his children. I think it’s because he doesn’t have any biological children, but he always talks so highly of you.” She blushed underneath the older woman’s praise, and opened the bag, looking inside as a distraction. She was expecting the bundle of rags, but not the silver tin that rested at the bottom.

“What’s this?”

“It’s tea. It’ll help with the pain and the cramps.” Alex looked up at the older woman, having not expected more than the rags. “I just wish I had known sooner. How have you dealt with menstruating the past few months?”

“oh… I haven’t had any. I had actually forgotten that it was a thing until I saw the blood.” Alex blushed and let her eyes wander away from Mrs. Washington’s face.

“When was the last time?”  Even without seeing the concern, Alex could hear it easily in her voice.

“A little over a year, I think. I’m honestly not sure.” The General’s wife hummed for a second, and the younger woman could feel her gaze on her.

“That’s not healthy.”

“I know, but it hasn’t really been much of a concern for me. It was just a fact of life on Nevis, practically everyone was starving. Menstruation was always sporadic.” Alex shrugged and the conversation was stopped when Lafayette bounded into the tent .

Lafayette delivered the pants he’d fetched, dropping another kiss onto her head and then disappeared just as fast as he appeared. Alex changed quickly, relieved to be in something clean.

“I’ll get these cleaned up for you, and when you’re done, I’ll clean the supplies. I can also arrange a bath for you, if you would like.” She gave a slight nod, even though she already knew that she probably wasn’t going to accept the offer.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Of course dear.” Alex started towards the entrance of the tent only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her forearm. “You are so brave to be doing this. I know it is not something I could ever do and I have so much respect for you.” She was then pulled into a hug by the older woman who then whispered in her ear. “George loves you so much. He just wants to keep you safe.”

When the older woman started to pull away, Alex immediately clung to her tighter. She had always kept people at a distance, afraid they would find out her secret. But Martha already knew, and it had been so long since she had any sort of kind contact. The older woman didn’t question it, and just pulled her into a tighter hug.

“You don’t have to do this alone anymore, Alex. You have a family, if not by blood, who are willing to help you.” Alex looked up at her, not bothering to mask the happy tears that were in the corner of her eyes. “All you have to do is ask.” Martha then gave Alex a kiss on the forehead, and stepped away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t know, the frequency of periods can be affected by the amount of nutrients you have. So in this story, Alex obviously grew up in poverty, and so had irregular periods because of that. But its also a head canon of mine for this series that Alex has Polycystic Ovaries. This is where there are cysts on a woman’s ovaries, this affects hormone levels, which in turn affects the regularity of periods. One of the symptoms is irregular or the absence of a woman’s period. Other symptoms include excessive acne and facial hair. This happens to work in Alex’s favor within the story. Infertility and depression are also common symptoms, which will more than likely play a roll later in the series. 
> 
> I did quite a bit of research into menstrual periods for this chapter, which has led to an odd assortment of tabs open on my phone. I have one about the history of periods, and what women did before modern feminine hygiene products, one about the history of chocolate (modern day chocolate hadn't been invented yet, so it didn't end up in the story), one about how to clean blood stains out of clothes, one about the age most women go through menopause, and then a tab with Martha Washington's Wikipedia page.
> 
> Also, shout out to my dad, who was there for me when I had my first period.


	4. Hercules

Alex had tried to leave later in the night than normal, and even after promising Lafayette that she would take as little time as possible, he still refused to let her go alone. She glared at him as she shifted her weight, debating her options. She was annoyed that Lafayette was being overprotective, but also found his concern to be endearing.  
While she hadn’t taken up Martha on her offer to take a hot bath, she still needed to clean up after her period. Giving in, she agreed to allow Lafayette to stand guard while she washed quickly in the river. She slipped out into the water after shedding her clothes behind a large shrub.  
Even though she washed quickly, it was nearly pitch black by the time she was done. Alex was carefully wading back to the shore, senses sharp for any warnings from Lafayette.  
“Laf?” She whispered as loud as she dared to catch the young man’s attention.  
“All is clear.” His response was equally as quiet, but as soon as she heard it, she scrambled out of the water and into the towel that she had placed on the shore. Wrapping it around herself, she dried her body off as efficiently as she could, and hurried into the pants Martha had so kindly washed for her.  
Alex then picked up the bandage she used to bind. It was a little ragged around the edges from the near constant use over the past few years. Holding one end of the bandage in between her breasts she started to wrap it around. She had managed to get it around almost twice when her tired fingers lost her grip on the fabric causing it to fall to the ground.  
Her sore body protested as she lent down to retrieve it. Shaking it out, Alex started the process again. She was nearly done when she dropped it again. Repeating the process yet again, when she fumbled with it, loosing all the tension, Alex cursed under her breath. All she wanted to do was get this on so she could collapse on her cot and get some sleep.  
“Alex? What is wrong?”  
“I’m just having trouble with my bindings and getting them to stay.” Alex hesitated for a second, looking down at the bandage in her hands, noticing that they were shaking slightly. It was probably from a combination of exhaustion and a chill from being in the water. Knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to get it on by herself anytime soon, she debated for a second before calling out. “Laf? Will you please come here?” There was no immediate response which made Alex start to panic.  
“Oui, of course.” Alex lifted he bandage to cover her breasts as she heard Lafayette making his way through the bush, thankful that he was telegraphing his movements. He appeared a second later, his eyes respectfully on the ground. “What is it you need?”  
“I need help.” Her voice was small as she admitted her need for help. It was at that point Lafayette looked up in the limited light of the night. Even in the darkness she could see his eyes soften as he took in her appearance, which probably resembled a drowned rat.  
“Oh mon petit lion, why don’t we just head back to the tent and deal with it in the morning?” He bent down and grabbed her new shirt and held it out. Alex felt panic start to rise in her chest as she shook her head, words escaping her at the moment. “Okay. It is fine. We can do it now. Do I just wrap it around?” She managed to nod as he gently traded the shirt in his hands for the end of the bandage that was dragging on the ground. “You will tell me if it is too tight.”  
Alex nodded again, hearing the demand for what it was. She stood still as she practically clutched the bandage to her chest, acutely aware of how vulnerable she was at that moment. When Lafayette took a step closer to be able to wrap the bandage better, he planted a kiss on the top of her head. She relaxed a little, letting out the breath that she hadn’t known she’d been holding.  
“What the fuck?” Both of their heads snapped up at the voice, staring in horror at where Hercules stood frozen. Nobody moved for several seconds, before Hercules spoke again, staring right at Alex as he did so. “Man, what was in my drink?.” He then pitched forward, slamming face first into the ground.  
Lafayette and Alex shared a look, and then they both moved. The Frenchman quickly finished wrapping the bindings, leaving Alex to tuck them in and pull on her shirt. He then knelt down next to their friend, scrunching up his nose at the overwhelming smell of alcohol coming off him.  
“Let us get him back to the tent so he can sleep this off.” Alex nodded shakily as Lafayette attempted to get Hercules hauled up onto his shoulders. Realizing what he was trying to do, she rushed forward to help. Her muscles screamed at her, and her chest ached, complaining form the tighter than normal bindings. After several seconds of struggling, the pair managed to get Hercules slung over Lafayette’s shoulder. He immediately took off in the direction of their tent, while Alex gathered her dirty clothes and followed quickly after.  
When they arrived at their tent, they were both relieved to find John fast asleep. Lafayette practically threw Hercules down on his cot, but made sure that he didn’t fall off. Pushing him over onto his side, Alex then started pacing, her exhaustion no match for the thoughts spiraling in her head.  
“Alex, please stop. You are making me dizzy just watching you.” Alex whipped around to actually face him. Now Lafayette could see how her lip was bloody from nervously chewing on it, as well as the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she silently panicked. “Come here, ma petite lionne.”  
Lafayette opened his arms to her and she immediately crawled into his lap, burying her face into his chest. He simply held her for several silent minutes as she calmed down marginally.  
“He saw me.”  
“Yes, but he is not likely to remember in the morning. He is very drunk.”  
“But what if he does?”  
“We will deal with it then.”  
“But-”  
“Non. We will deal with it in the morning.”  
“I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
“I understand that, but there is no use worrying about it now when there is no thing that can be done.” Lafayette hesitated for a moment. “Alex, mon ami, please you need to rest.” She shook her head.  
“I don’t think I can.”  
“Let me take care of your hair.” Alex nodded stiffly and slowly retrieved the brush from inside her trunk. Her hair was one of the few things that she allowed herself to indulge in. Her mother had always loved taking care of her Alex’s hair, plating it carefully every morning. It was one of Alex’s biggest regrets that she had never learned how. Returning to sit at the foot of Lafayette’s bed, she shyly handed the brush to him.  
“Do you know how to plait?” He gave her a wide smile and motioned for her to turn around.  
“Of course, just relax.” His hands were gentle as they gathered all of her hair behind her, fingers running through it to sort out the larger tangles. The repetitive feeling of the brush in her hair combined with her bone deep exhaustion and his quiet humming, had her quickly nodding off. She woke up when he quietly announced that he was done.  
“Thank you.” Alex carefully ran her hand over plait. The top felt different than how her mother did it, but she was thankful either way.  
“Is nothing. Now will you go to sleep?” Alex glanced nervously towards Hercules, and paled when she realized that he was no longer on his side, but had rolled onto his back. She quickly started pushing him back onto his side, only to have him roll all the way onto his front.  
While Lafayette laughed quietly, Alex growled in frustration as she stomped around to the other side of the cot. Starting to push him up on his side, Hercules proved to be a lot more aware than they had thought.  
“Stop.” As he spoke, Hercules reached out and pulled her down onto the narrow cot. He curled around her, burying his face into her shoulder and promptly fell back asleep. Alex craned her neck to be able to see Lafayette, where he was biting the knuckle of his left thumb in an effort not to laugh. After a second to compose himself, he spoke.  
“See, you have nothing to worry about.” Alex whined slightly and Lafayette’s expression softened. “Sœur, we know Hercules. He will be as excepting as I was… As I am.” Slowly her body started to relax, happy to be lying down and the warm presence draped over her, comforting. Her eyes grew heavy without her permission and she quickly dropped off into sleep’s embrace.

* * *

Alex woke up slowly, more comfortable and rested than she could remember being in a long time. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see how light it was outside the tent. She was always up at the crack of dawn, if not before then.  
Shifting a little she quickly realized that she was encompassed by firm warm arms. Panic started to settle in her chest as she remembered what happened the night before with Hercules. John’s cot was already empty, though she doubted that he even noticed their sleeping arrangement. He was always unobservant early in the mornings.  
Craning her neck, she could see that Lafayette was still fast asleep in his own cot. Hercules was also dead to the world and probably would be for a while. Alex tried to wriggle out from Hercules’ arms, only to have them tighten around her waist, pulling her closer. Hercules buried his face into her shoulder and let out a sigh.  
“Lafayette!” She whispered sharply, hoping in vain that she might be able to rouse the Frenchman without rousing the man behind her. Nothing happened for a minute so she tried again. “Lafayette!” This time she dared to be a little louder. Alex felt the arms around her squeezed as Hercules groaned.  
“Oh my god. Alex, dude, shut up!” Across the tent, Alex could hear Lafayette trying not to laugh.  
“Uh, Herc… Could you let go?” Alex tried her best not to let her voice shake as her mind raced through all of the possible outcomes.  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I’m a cuddly drunk.” Hercules loosened his grip but didn’t let go completely. “Man, I don’t know what I had last night, but I had some weird ass dreams.”  
“Oh? Please do tell.” Alex tensed and wanted to strangle Lafayette for encouraging him. Hercules was silent for several moments.  
“You sure? It’s really fucking weird.”  
“Yes, let us hear it.” Lafayette said this as he sat himself down on John’s cot so he could see Hercules and Alex.  
“I stumbled upon you and Alex going at it in the bushes near the river.” Alex squeaked a little, her cheeks heating up. “I don’t care who people love, but Alex is a woman so it wasn’t illegal or anything.”  
The sounds of men moving around the camp could easily be heard in the silence in the tent. Alex had her eyes closed, praying that this wasn’t actually happening right now, while Hercules and Lafayette stared at each other wide eyed as they processed what Hercules had said.  
“Of fuck. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”  
“Oui.” The silence settled again and Alex curled in on herself in Hercules’ loose grip. The grip immediately tightened and she bit her lip but a whimper still slipped from her lips.  
“I’m still drunk. Ignore everything I’m saying. Alexander isn’t a woman. It was a random ass dream.”  
“Hercules, there is no need to lie. I already know.” The Frenchman’s voice was soft as he broached the subject.  
“Oh.” Hercules hesitated for a second. “I didn’t actually stumble upon you guys at it, did I?”  
“No. Alex went down to the river to wash. I went to keep guard. Alex was having trouble with the bindings and asked for my help. That is when you stumbled upon us.” Alex was practically vibrating as she trembled while listening to the two men talk casually. Lafayette was the one to take notice, gently pulling her away from Hercules and folding her against his chest.  
Alex could hear Hercules swearing faintly but it was mostly blocked out by Lafayette’s mumbled French. She buried her face against his shoulder and he started to gently rub her back. Taking several deep breaths, Alex gathered the courage to speak up.  
“How long have you known?” Silence reigned for a few seconds and she immediately knew that she wasn’t going to like the answer.  
“I knew something was off when I met you. I figured it out a few days later.” Her breath hitched as she realized that he’d seen right through her. So how many others had also seen?  
“Hey, no, do not panic.” She hadn’t even realized that she had started to panic, her breath hitching as she tried to breath normally. Hercules knelt in front of the cot and gently took her hands into his own, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles to help ground her.  
“I only knew because I’m a tailor. I saw you clothes didn’t quiet fall right, and I still didn’t realize it until a few days later when I helped another young woman get some clothes so she could join the fight as well.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Your secret is safe with me.” He gently pulled her into his embrace.  
“Thank you.” She whispered this into his chest.  
“See I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Lafayette practically preened at being right, though he didn’t rub it in, just resting his hand on her back.  
“May I ask who else knows?”  
“Washington, his wife, Lafayette and Burr.” Hercules just nodded and seemed to think about something for a second.  
“So are you two dating?” Alex groaned and buried her face even deeper into his chest.  
“Not you too! Why does everyone think we are daring? I am like Alex’s big brother, always looking out for her.” Lafayette was outraged at the assumption.  
“My bad.” Hercules had a little bit of a laugh in his voice. Though Lafayette ignored him and continued right on with his explanation.  
“Besides, my heart lies back in France with my Adrienne. I also believe Alex’s-”  
“Laf! Don’t you dare!” Nothing discouraged the excited man though.  
“She had eyes on Monsieur Laurens.”  
“John?” Hercules sounded unsure.  
“Oui! She has tried to avoid him as much as possible so she does not have to face her feelings.”  
“I think that’s backfired on you. John told me a week or so ago that he doesn’t think you like him very much.”  
“Can we just stop talking about this? Please?” Both Lafayette and Hercules laughed at her, but dropped the conversation. If either of them noticed Alex was suddenly friendlier towards John after that, neither of them mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I was on a trip for about ten days and then had to turn right around and move all my stuff into my very first apartment! However I don't have internet yet, so I'm sitting in a Starbucks.   
> I don't mean for Lafayette to keep showing up and interacting with Alex. Each chapter was meant to focus on a new character, but they keep being adorable.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE, NOT A NEW CHAPTER

I apologize to everyone who thought this was a new chapter. This is not a new chapter. This is me saying that since the conception of the idea of this story over a year ago, a lot has changed in my life, including a lot of my own views. I know one of the main things about this story that a lot of people liked was the fact that in this series, Alex is female but not trans in canon era. I am no longer comfortable with that idea, for several reasons. It's partly because I'm not really in the Hamilton fandom anymore, I still absolutely love the show and the music and this isn't to say that the show and the fandom haven't had a huge affect on my life, but I don't usually find myself reading Hamilton fanfiction, and even less so, do I find myself wanting to write it. It's partly because so much trans histoy is erased as 'a woman dressng as a man because that way she had opportunity'. And while I know, this isn't the case with Hamilton, it still doesn't sit well with me to perpetuate that sort of sterotype. This especially has to do with my last point, one of the huge changes in my life is that I have realized that I myself am trans. So I really don't feel comfortable writing the story anymore because of that, especially as my chosen name is Alexander/Alex and to write a female Alex makes me too uncomfortable.   
So to sum it up, I will not be continuing this story/series. I am however willing to share the rest of the outline that I had for the series if people are interested. It is detailed in some places, and vauge in others, and I never really completely planned out the very end of the series. If people are interested, I will post the rest of the outline as its own 'story' in the series with what would have been each story as a chapter. If I don't get much of a response, then this is my farewell for this story/series. Thank you to everyone who supported me initially, and I'm sorry that I couldn't finish the story/series.


End file.
